Depressed
by Hells-LiL-Angel75
Summary: CC is depessed and is not happy the way her life is going, so she tries to take her life


"Depressed"  
  
In this story CC is depressed and is not like the way her life is going and so she tries to kill herself.  
  
CC and Max are in the office trying to get some work done but not succeeding very well or at least CC thinks so because Fran is in there sitting on the edge of Maxwell's desk telling the latest stupid gossip of her stupid non-interesting life. Gosh I wish she would go away. Maxwell and I have to get work done and she keeps distracting him. I can't take this anymore.  
  
"Nannyfine!" yelled CC  
  
"Yes Miss. Babcock?"  
  
"Could you please leave, so Maxwell and I can get some work done."  
  
"Well, I was just telling him about my mothers..."  
  
"I am pretty sure no cares about your mothers anything! Now would you please take your trampy ass out of here now!!!"  
  
"Someone needs a pamprin."  
  
"NANNYFINE!!"  
  
"Fine. I'm going. See you later Mr. Sheffield. Miss. Babcock." Fran walks out of the office closing the door behind her.  
  
"Finally now that she is gone we can finally get some work done. Now Maxwell....Maxwell" He didn't hear her, he was to busy thinking about the departing Nannyfine. "MAXWELL SHEFFIELD!!"  
  
"CC you don't have to yell."  
  
"Well, apparently I do, considering you can't get the trampy nanny out of your head."  
  
"Now you listen here CC, she is not a tramp, I happen to love her. Don't ever talk about her like that again!!"  
  
"You can't possibly love her!"  
  
"Listen CC its time I got something straight with you. I love Miss...Fran and I am hoping one day I have the courage to tell her that. Now I know you have feelings for me but I don't return them. Gosh I knew when I was married to Sara you had feelings for me. Fran is always nice to you and so was Sara. Fran is even nice enough to try to be friends but you don't even take that into consideration, you just call her names and just put her down. I don't even know how Sara and you could have been friends considering your feelings for me and how you can be an inconsiderate bitch all the time!" Maxwell immediately wished he hadn't said the last sentence.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that." CC got up and walked out of the office to the kitchen to get some water and try to calm down before she said something that could really cost the most important thing, her job. She got into the kitchen and Niles was in there making lunch and smirking. I bet he knows what Maxwell said. He is always so nosy, he was probably listening on the intercom. "What are you smiling at butler boy!?"  
  
"Nothing. I just happen to be listening in on something's and got some new information."  
  
"I guess you head about what Maxwell said to me?!?"  
  
"Yes I did. I just can't believe he actually got the courage to say it."  
  
"Well, don't celebrate to long Bellboy. I know Maxwell didn't mean all that stuff. I also know he was just thinking with his little producer again!"  
  
"Gosh Babcock, when are you going to get it into your head. He doesn't like you. Hell, I don't know how anyone could. You have always been after Mr. Sheffield and even though YOU know as well as I know that he LOVES Miss. Fine. I know he is taking awhile to tell her but come on Babcock you can't be that hard headed. He loves her NOT you.You think every time he takes you to one of those backers party he is going to propose. You will spend the rest of your life wondering when he will propose and before you know it you are going to die, OLD and ALONE."  
  
CC looked at Niles and suddenly got tears in her eyes and walked out of the kitchen without her water. She is about to walk into the office when she sees Maxwell and Fran kissing. Then she hears the three words said to nannyfine that she wished were said to her.  
  
"Fran I love you. I am sorry for waiting so long to tell you that but god help me but I love you with all my heart." Then she heard that just rocked her world to the core. "Fran, will you marry me."  
  
With tears flowing freely down, she ran out of the Sheffield House and to her apartment. She got to her apartment and slammed the door. She just cried and collapsed on the floor. CC sat there for a few minutes and walked over to her couch and started thinking about her life and why she was even living. Niles is right I am going to die old and alone. I will never have anyone. My own family doesn't even love me. My mother abandoned me to boarding school. I didn't see my father until Nannyfine persuaded me to invite him for dinner. Then even after all that and the concert, we lost touch again. I can't take this anymore. I need to end it. All the pain and heartache. Right now. CC walked into the bathroom and switched on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot red from crying and swollen. She opens a drawer beside the sick. She finds what she is looking for, a new non-used razor blade. She places it over to wrist and makes an X on it. She was about to do it to the other wrist when she felt lightheaded and fell to the floor with a loud thump.  
  
***************  
  
At the Sheffield Mansion  
  
"Niles, I am just so glad that Mr. She..I mean Max, finally said I love you. He also said something about Miss. Babcock being mean and not to take it personal and that she will not be putting me down or anything like that anymore. By the way, have you seen Miss. Babcock, Max said he hasn't seen her. He needs her to look over some contracts and talk about some other stuff."  
  
"I haven't see her for awhile. I thought she went back into the office, she must have went home."  
  
"Ok, I will tell Max."  
  
Fran went over to the office and walked in. She walked over to Max and sat on his lap.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello beautiful, did you find out where CC is?"  
  
"No, Niles said that he hasn't seen her for awhile and said he thinks she could have went home."  
  
"Why would she go home. She knows we have work to do. I'm gonna call her." Maxwell picked up the phone and called but got no answer. "She isn't home." He put down the phone and as soon as he put it down it rang. "Maxwell Sheffield."  
  
"Hello, this is St. Marie's Hospital, do you know a Miss. CC Babcock?"  
  
"Yes, she is my business partner. What happen?"  
  
"I think it would be best if I told you in person, sir. If you would please come down here. You have been listed as her emergency contact."  
  
"Yes, I will be down there as soon as possible."  
  
"The sooner the better, sir,"  
  
Maxwell hung up the phone and got a whole worried look on his face.  
  
"Max, whats wrong?" Just then Niles walked in with lunch  
  
"Oh, good Niles. Your here. I need to go to the hospital and I think you all should come with me too."  
  
"Why, is Miss. Babcock in the hospital?"  
  
"Yes, I am pretty sure. They didn't tell me what was wrong with her but they said the sooner I get down there the better. I think you should all come with me."  
  
"Absolutely" said Fran  
  
"Yeah, lets go." said Niles without any hesitation  
  
************  
  
At St. Marie's Hospital  
  
Niles, Fran, and Maxwell got to the hospital and fanatically searched for CC. They finally found where her room was.  
  
"Hello, are you looking for CC Babcock?" asked a Dr.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I need to talk to all of you so if you would just follow me to my office." They all followed the doctor into her office and sat down.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Niles in a very concerned voice  
  
"Well, I looked at her files and she has been taking antidepressant pills for quit some time now."  
  
"She's depressed?"  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
"No we didn't but how did she get here?"  
  
"Well, she was found in her apartment by a neighbor. CC didn't lock her door and a neighbor heard a loud thump come from her apartment. They knocked for awhile they said and then just walked in. She was found that she had slit her wrist." Niles, Fran, and Maxwell gasped.  
  
"Why would she do that? I mean I just don't get it?" said Niles  
  
"She has some serious problems in her life that she needs to sort out, we don't really know why she did this unless she tells us."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"Yes, you can. Just come follow me and I will show you to her room." They followed the doctor until they came upon a room. They walked into the room and saw CC lying unconscious on a bed with a heart monitor beating. They all saw the bandage around her wrist and was just to shocked to believe that was CC lying there.  
  
"We don't know when she will come out of unconsciousness but if you do ever leave or anything of that sort we will of course inform you of her progress. I have other patients to attend to. I will be back in a couple of hours."  
  
The doctor left and Niles, Fran, and Maxwell just sat around not sure of what to say about what CC did.  
  
"I just can't believe she did this. Why would she?" said Fran  
  
"I said something's to her earlier. I told her that she didn't need to talk to Fran the way she did and that I told her I didn't love her and never would. What I really think that sent her over the edge was that I said I don't know how Sara and her could be friends considering her feelings for me and how she is an inconsiderate bitch all the time. I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong to say that, that's what made her do this."  
  
"No, I said something's to her too. I said that she would die old and alone. I also said that no one could ever love her. She can be a bitch sometimes but I don't think we should have said that to her."  
  
"Its not you guys fault. We didn't know what was going on through her mind. Like the doctor said she has some problems she needs to sort out."  
  
They all just sat there for awhile. Then Maxwell and Fran left. Niles staied behind. He just sat there thinking that the woman that he loved tried to kill herself. He all of a sudden started to cry and fell asleep holding her hand hoping she would wake up. He was woken up in the middle of the night by a stir from CC.  
  
"CC?"  
  
"Niles?" her voice sounded very weak  
  
"I am so glad you are awake. I will be right back." Niles left and returned with the doctor.  
  
"Well, CC Babcock. Do you remember what you did?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, you were found in your apartment bathroom floor with your wrist sliced. You tried to kill yourself. What I am wondering is why did you do it but that's not my area to discuss with you. Mine is to get you better and to get you help."  
  
"You don't have to be so harsh with her."  
  
"I'm sorry its just if she thinks no one cares about her then why are you do worried about the why I talk with her?"  
  
"I love her and I don't think you should be talking to your patients like that alright."  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry, its not my job to get her mental health better, its to get her physically better. I think she is going to be alright. I will be back to check on her in a few hours and I also need to run some tests so I will be back. I would suggest you call the Sheffield's."  
  
"Alright." The doctor left and Niles sat back down and was about to call the Sheffield's when CC started to talk to him in a very weak voice.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Niles didn't know how to answer really. He forgot about her really when he said he loves her.  
  
"Well, um, I, um."  
  
"I didn't think anyone loved me."  
  
"Alright. I do love you. I have sense that kiss in the Sheffield living room sometime ago. You should have seen me when you were dating Chandler a couple of weeks ago. But that's not important, what I wanna know is why you did this?"  
  
"I felt alone and no one loved me. Well, I didn't think anyone loved me. I was just so alone. My own family didn't want me. But Niles, I do love you too. I just thought you hated me so what was the point in telling you."  
  
"I just still can't believe you would do this. You have everything going for you. You had a career, people around you who loved you."  
  
"I didn't have everything. I didn't have you and you just hated me. Also by what you and Maxwell said to me I just didn't think anyone really loved me at all."  
  
"We really should never have said that ok. I really think you should get some help with this."  
  
"I don't know Niles. I tried working out my problems but they just don't seem to go away. I just feel empty and alone inside."  
  
"Well by trying to kill yourself is not going to help any and I will be there for you. I believe in you CC Babcock. You have a lot to live for. I believe you can come over all of these problems and loneliness. You are a strong and I might add stubborn woman. You can overcome anything." Niles leaned over and kissed her. When the kiss was over. Niles called the Sheffield's and they said they would be right over.  
  
"Niles, thanks for believing in me." Niles smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Conclusion  
  
CC got help from counselors and from Niles. Niles and CC started to date and Niles plans on proposing to CC on their 2 month anniversary. Everyone was happy and CC never thought about suicide ever again.  
  
The End 


End file.
